


Take a Hint!

by Ephemeral_Joy



Series: "When I kissed you" // Stydia [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cute, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Steamy, Stydia, Teasing, hinting at sexual adventures, post 6a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy
Summary: Stiles and Lydia are having a movie night.Stiles is agitated by Lydia.Lydia wants Stiles just to take a hint (and make out with her).





	Take a Hint!

‘Stiles?’  
'I’m in my room!’

Lydia smiled, taking her shoes and peacoat off. Stiles had proposed a night-in with her. Just watching movies (and making out, she hoped. Sometimes Stiles just didn’t catch a hint). She ascended the stairs and immediately as she opened his door, she was met by a sweet kiss of her boyfriend.  
'Hi,’ she whispered, hugging him. He tightened his grip around her.  
'Hey,’ Stiles replied, wiping her hair off her shoulders. She glanced at the for once made up bed with plenty of blankets for them to curl into, and a large bowl of popcorn plus a laptop in the midst of it all.  
'What are we watching?’, Lydia asked, crawling on the bed.  
'I haven’t really thought about that,’ he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. Lydia motioned him to come sit with her and dragged the laptop towards her.  
He loved the sight of her like that. The way she was so comfortable on his bed. His heart rate increased as he laid next to her.  
She shuffled through Netflix, browsing the romantic movies. Stiles groaned.

'Lydia!’  
'Stiles, please.’  
'I honestly don’t get how you watch those movies. It’s always the same plot. Girl meets boy, boy falls in love, something dramatic happens and in the end it all turns out alright and they get married.’  
Lydia was silent for a moment, the gears in her head turning.  
’“Lettres to Juliet” is a masterpiece.’  
'It’s not.’  
'It is.’  
'It’s not.’  
She turned her body towards him, pressing her chest against his and bringing her mouth close to his ear.  
'It. Is.’  
He cocked an eyebrow. 'Are you trying to manipulate me?’  
'Yes.’  
He chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on her soft lips.  
'What about an action romance?’, Stiles proposed, shifting to the other genre.  
'Let’s first see what we find there,’ Lydia complied, popping a suggary popcorn in her mouth.

A few moments and an argument later, a movie has been picked out. Lydia smiled contently, snuggling into the crooks of Stiles where warmth and care was awaiting her. Their legs sat under three layers of blankets and an arm was slung around Lydia’s shoulder. Her legs were over his lap. The couple was tangled and they were in upmost bliss about it. These were the moments Stiles craved contantly. These were the times Lydia thought of 24/7.  
Often times during the movie, Lydia shifted her feet ever so slightly so her ice cold toes (Bad circulation. The girl blamed it on genetics.) touched Stiles’ legs.  
'Were you in the Titanic before coming here?’, he joked, but a with a little exasperation in his tone. She rolled her eyes.  
'Man up, Stiles.’  
'That’s sexist.’  
'Oh, please.’  
They silenced, but Stiles still shot her a glare when she (un)intentionally grazed her feet against his limbs.  
Halfway through the movie, Stiles snapped, 'Touch me with your cold feet one more time, I swear to God, Lydia, I will-’  
'You will what?’, she challenged him, raising an eyebrow suggestively. He stilled for a second. Was that a hint?  
Lydia stared at him questioningly, why couldn’t he catch a hint!

As if he read her mind, his arms snaked around her waist and his soft, pink lips captured hers. She smiled, he tasted like caramel popcorn.  
She pressed herself closer to him, slinging her legs on both sides of his hips. They felt their hearts beat the same rapid rhythm.  
His hands slid upwards, and -  
She retracted, staring at his boyish, cheeky grin. There was a cocky glint in his amber eyes.  
'Did you just-’  
'Wipe my popcorn fingers on you? I did.’  
Lydia merely blinked. Stiles swallowed.  
She got off his lap and resumed watching the movie even though she hardly had any recollection of the plot. Something about timetravelling.  
A finger poked her side, 'Come on, Lydia.’  
She ignored him.  
'Lydia…’  
Very interesting setting. She wondered who scouted the location.  
Suddenly, she felt warm lips on her collarbone, trailing up to her jawline as she gave them more room to explore.  
'You’re unbelievable,’ she breathed out, getting hot by his behaviour.  
'You still dig me,’ he chuckled, eyes hooded, catching her lips.  
She hummed in agreement, letting her greedily rove his toned chest. His hands were under her top, finding a way to the edges of her bra.  
Lydia started pulling off her shirt, 'Do you have-’  
'Yes.’  
She grinned in satisfaction, happy he got the hint. Her mind went completely blank right after when his hands found a way under her shorts.

Absentmindedly, Stiles pushed the laptop and food away with his feet, movie long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it as a thank you when I hit 700 followers on Tumblr and now I'm already over 800! If you're not already one of those sweet people, you can do thay by following http://stydiahasconquered.tumblr.com
> 
> Very subtle promo, I know.


End file.
